Funny ways on how the gundam cast are going to die
by FLUFF MASTER
Summary: rated because they die. This is just an amusing two chapter thing about how i think the gundam boys would die, put into a blender with humor, and mixed and mashed together. R&R trust me, this is funny. I guarentee it.


Fun ways on how the Gundam Wing cast dies

Not that them dieing is any fun, cause than there would be no more stories. Note, there might be a few insider jokes in this, cause me and my immature friends (yes I know we are, don't sue me) were playing a game, and people were killed. So, I died in a funny way, same as Ann. Well READ AND REVIEW.  
Well Here I go  
DUO

Duo was wandering around, waiting for Heero to get out of bed so he could go to the movies and watch something. Well, Heero had OTHER plans. He had secretly went to the kitchen and got a big glass bowl to put on his head. Heero went up the stairs, and slowly got behind Duo. He jumped up and put the glass bowl on his head, and pushed him. Duo ran around screaming at random odd intervals.

Sometimes he screamed " AHHAHHAAH I CAN'T SEE HEERO BABY SAVE ME." Or "AHAhAHAHHAHAHAH WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?" Heero was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Duo crashed into a wall, and fell over. Heero was still laughing. Than, when Duo didn't get up, he checked his pulse. He was dead.  
  
Note, there will be lots and lots of plot holes in this story, because when they die, the others don't know, even if they were there, cause I am too lazy to figure it all out.

Relena

(LAUREN AND ANN, ANN IS RELENA –amused-)  
Relena was in the shower. She was having a shower to clean off the entire dirty little pieces off her ugly body. She breathed in heavily when the cold water hit her body. She was reading (do not ask how you can be reading in a shower, but you can in my world) a story about the Gundam wing cast that happens. The title was (insert name of any yaio story) and she was interested, because the story was actually happening in real life. (Don't ask how). She was getting to the point where Heero was about to confess his love to someone. She turned the page eagerly, and skipped ahead. She read this section.

'Heero embraced Duo, there lips touching, their blood burning. Heero ran his hand through Duo's hair. When they finally broke the embrace, Heero whisper "I love you Duo."

Relena, suddenly reading this, had a heart act. People heard one moan, but no one bothered to check on her, and they were glad that they didn't. Relena died in the shower reading manga.

Wufei

Wufei was in his room. It was dark and gloomy. He heard starches against the wall. He saw eyes peer out of holes in the wall. He was covered in sweat. The blankets were drenched in it. He saw the creatures advance to his bed. He saw the pink fur. They were going onto his bed. Crawling, Crawling, closer, closer. Wufei screamed like a little girl.

"AHHHHHH, THE HAMSTERS ARE COMING. HELP ME SOMEONE. HELP." Wufei started to kick the things, but more and more and more were coming. They covered him, and started to hug him.  
"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH." Wufei jumped up, and tried to reach the door. He tripped over the pink fuzzy hamsters. People couldn't hear his screams; the hamsters were over his mouth. On his grave, someone made a mistake and put WUMAN, instead of Wufei. Morale of the story? Never trust pink fuzzy hamsters.

Quatre  
Quatre was at the flower shop. He smelled all the pretty flowers. He especially like the pink flowers. We wonder why. So, he smelled, and he gets a call on his cell phone. It was Trowa. He was nagging at him to hurry up.

"But the pretty smelling flowers." Quatre pouted. He turned off the phone and continued smelling the flowers. He started to feel light headed, but thought that the flowers would cure him. As he continued to smell the flowers, he fainted into a patch of them. No one noticed for some reason. When they finally found him, the ME said that the cause of death was an over dose. The cops asked of what. The ME said "Its an overdose of pink.. flowers." He said, confused. Morale, flowers are evil and shouldn't be smelt with.  
  
Well how did you like it? This was my first attempted. If I get two reviews, I'll do the next chapter.


End file.
